


NSYNC/Backstreet Boys Drabbles

by gblvr



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixed NSYNC and/or Backstreet Boys drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSYNC/Backstreet Boys Drabbles

**Lance/Nick**

Lance loves sleeping with Nick. He's big, even taller than Justin, and he's built like a brick shithouse. When he's tucked into Nick's arms, Lance feels cherished, safe, loved. It's a lot like sleeping with Joey, but not.

Because Joey has never woke him with kisses and roaming hands; Joey has never pressed against him, naked from head to toe, telling him all the dirty things he was going to do to him, right before he did them; Joey has never told him that he loves him in a voice gone hoarse with emotion.

So yeah...like Joey, but not.

**Justin/Nick**

Being the baby sucked. When the rest of the guys would go out clubbing, Nick always got left behind. He hated that; hated being bored.

He wandered down the hall, looking for something to do. He paused in front of an open door, seeing Justin Timberlake lounging across an unmade bed.

"You get left behind too?"

Nick nodded, and stepped into the room when Justin waved him in.

"Wanna watch some porn?"

Nick nearly swallowed his tongue. "What?"

"Porn. Chris got it for me. Wanna watch?"

Justin hit play on the remote, and started laughing when Nick's mouth fell open.

 

**AJ/JC**

The first weekend that AJ was out of rehab, he and JC spent the entire weekend in bed.

AJ was exhausted from the flight, but he wanted to remember what it was like to wrap himself around JC and pass out because of pleasure, instead of drunkenness. He and JC were barely in the door before they had their clothes off; AJ stopped counting when he came the fifth time.

The next day was spent being lazy, kissing and cuddling and sleeping and just *being* with each other.

It was the happiest AJ could remember being in a long time.

**Joey/Kevin**

Joey didn't believe it when Manley said that Kevin Richardson was in the audience. It wasn't like they were close friends or anything, and RENT certainly wasn't his style.

So Joey was surprised when it turned out that he was there, but not as surprised as he was when Kevin pinned him to the wall of his dressing room with a heated kiss.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining, but what was that?"

"I know you're missing your boy – just wanted to give you some sweet Southern comfort to tide you over." Kevin smirked as he walked past Joey, whistling Dixie….

 

**Howie/NSYNC**

Normal people used their imaginations, or porn to get off, but Howie had never considered himself normal.

His favorite wank-off material was *Nsync concert footage.

Not all of their rivals did it for him; Lance was certainly cute, but JC… The man was sex on a stick as far as Howie was concerned. His hips should be labeled as dangerous weapons because the way he moved was criminal.

As Howie settled in for a session of secret tapes and self-love, he hoped that the other guys never found out about this--they'd never let him hear the end of it.

 

**AJ/JC**

The loops and whorls of ink over AJ's skin are fascinating to JC. He spends hours tracing patterns on his arms and back and around his belly button. The heavy black lines are slightly raised; they feel different under his tongue, softer than the skin that surrounds them, smooth.

AJ lays still under JC's questing fingers, holding his breath when JC swipes his tongue over the stylized 69 on his stomach. He wants JC to stop teasing, to get on with it, but he knows from past experience that he'll only come when JC is ready for him to come.

 

**AJ/Brian**

AJ knew how much it turned Brian on when AJ came home with a new bit of ink; Brian didn't always like what AJ had done, but really that wasn't important.

What *was* important was that Brian liked the contrast of ink against skin, the heat that radiated from the fresh lines, the sounds that AJ made as the artist inked him--low, rough sounds reminiscent of sex.

And most importantly, Brian loved the way that AJ fucked him after a session: long and hard and deep, in an obscene parody of what the needle did to his skin.

 

**AJ/Nick**

Sleeping with Nick was…interesting. He took up a lot of space, and AJ swore that he grew extra arms and legs after dark.

AJ would wake up because he was hot, and realize it was because Nick was sleeping on top of him. He'd tried to roll away from Nick a couple of times, but Nicky tightened his arms and tangled their legs to keep AJ still, while murmuring nonsense and pressing his face into the skin between AJ's shoulderblades. As he settled down, Nicky murmured "love you" and kissed AJ's spine.

There were worse things than being too hot....


End file.
